Wriggling
by 2angelgoats
Summary: What really happened that night at Gobblers End.


**I wanted to try some Naomily but am not sure if I have the ammunition for a full story right now, so you get this instead.** **There is some sexual contact, but it's not described in _any_ level of detail. If you don't want to read that, then stop reading at cross four.**

 **So... enjoy? Or if you don't, then at least tell me why not so I can make it better for next time xD**

x

 _You ladies like to wriggle, don't you?_

x

"Can't believe... sharing with... fucking JJ... "

The sleeping arrangements had been in place for a while, but it was now that Naomi chose to complain about it, which amused Emily. _Late to the party as always, Campbell? In an adorable way._ Still, the way Naomi bent over to push the tent pegs into the ground meant that Emily was thinking about more than just Naomi's incessant complaining.

"He's not that bad." Emily wasn't thinking about their one-night-stand; she never thinks about that. It wasn't anything. Good or bad. Emily felt... nothing. Well, she felt faintly happy, because she loves JJ in a platonic way and she loved that she had made him happy, loved his smug little smile afterwards, but she didn't feel anything because _I like girls. Tits and fanny, yeah?_ So that was that, and she wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about how _JJ_ isn't _that bad, he's a nice kid and he's our friend_ , which meant that the reason Naomi was complaining could well be that she was hoping for a more... private arrangement.

This made Emily very happy.

It also made her determined to fulfil Naomi's wishes... JJ or no JJ.

x

Emily was always the first to go to sleep, even when she was little. Katie would be the one awake into the early hours; Emily theorised that it was because alone, in the middle of the night, she could be someone... different. She didn't have to be big sister to Emily or slutty girlfriend to whoever she was currently fucking, she didn't have to be queen bitch to their friends or perfect daughter to their parents. She could just be whatever Katie was, and even Emily had trouble figuring out what that entailed sometimes.

Right now, though, Emily was concentrating very hard on staying awake. A whispered proposition in her favourite blonde's ear and their plans for the night were confirmed, and she certainly didn't have any intentions of ruining them. She knew that like Katie, Naomi was a night owl, so she shouldn't be having any trouble staying up. They just had to wait for JJ to drift into the land of oblivion. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. Emily knew from experience (not that she'd _ever_ consider admitting it to Naomi) that JJ was an early night sort of person.

"Is he asleep yet?" hissed Naomi, her eyes trained on the small lump in the blankets just in front of them. The foetal position: another thing Emily and JJ had in common. Another thing Emily knew from experience, though, was that Naomi was a different matter - she slept spread-eagled on the bed, and, usually, naked. _No, no, Emily, you can't think about Naomi naked. Yet._

"Looks like it."

Well, it looked like he _might_ be. Emily wasn't exactly sure, but here was Naomi, impatient to - let's put it bluntly - sleep with her, and that was enough reason as any to get the waiting over with quickly. Naomi grinned, and Emily twisted round to kiss her, revelling in the softness of her lips, the way she smelled, like coffee and grass and rain.

x

 _"Naomi, Naomi, Naomi... "_

Emily was in heaven, sheer heaven. Although a sort of torturous heaven. Naomi wasn't making any effort to be teasing, to be discreet, but it was still _difficult._ The prospect of waking JJ was definitely _not_ an attractive one, so her pleasure at Naomi's fingers inside her had to be expressed in quiet, gasping sighs and whispers of her lover's name, muffled by Emily burying her head into the blonde's neck... this had the welcome side effect of Emily almost biting through Naomi's skin, prompting the other girl to join her in her moans.

 _"Nai - !"_ The second part of Naomi's name was hardly distinguishable, converted as it was into a breathless screech. Naomi did her best to muffle it, pushing her finger (no, on the other hand, _not_ one of the other fingers currently being pushed... somewhere else) into Emily's mouth, but the little redhead reacted to this by biting so hard that Naomi's finger actually started bleeding.

"Fuck, Emily, that hurts, you know?" Emily would have giggled if she wasn't still recovering from one of the most spectacular orgasms of her life. Finally she got her breath back enough to deliver a comeback.

"I was hoping I'd hear you say those first two words some time tonight... but preferably without the last four." This prompted a throaty laugh from Naomi.

"Oh, I'd say you still have a chance."

 _"Yes -_ just wait, is there room to - " She tried to shift herself so that her head was better positioned for what would hopefully be their next activity, but both her sentence and her shifting were interrupted by the voice of a very irritated JJ from the other side of the tent. (Not that there was enough room for there to really be two sides.)

"Look, I don't know _what_ you two are planning on doing, but judging on how much wriggling you've been doing tonight, I'd say there probably isn't. And could you please just _consider_ keeping the volume down?"

There was a pause. Emily and Naomi looked at each other. It was only a few moments before they both burst into raucous laughter.

x

 **So, what did you all think of that? Am I worthy of writing about the revered Naomily? xD**

 **(The answer is no. No-one is. They are too great for this world, like the majority of other Skins characters and ships. But we can at least give it a shot, right? Skins lives.)**


End file.
